


LEMON Hetalia Surprise x Reader - Like a Thief in the Night

by Francy_pants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Memories, Reader-Insert, Sex in the Dark, Sex with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francy_pants/pseuds/Francy_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family's situation is calling for you to get a husband. If only you could find someone who at least approaches the concept of a suitable candidate... One man. One night. No regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEMON Hetalia Surprise x Reader - Like a Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> This still seems a bit rushed to me, but I’m way too excited not to publish it today! ^^  
> Moreover, I’m not a native speaker, so sorry for any errors. I’ll do my best to correct them.  
> 

"One vodka, please." You gestured at the waiter. "Or, you know what? Just make it a whole bottle," you sighed.

 _This is it. This is where the shit gets real. This is where my life ends_. 

After several years of serving in Russia's house and saving up money, you finally managed to achieve some independence and go to university. You became one of the best in your field, traveled around the world and lived every day to its full potential. But recently, the situation of your family started to deteriorate and the cleanest way out was for you to get a strong and influential husband. Despite your parents' objecting and your passion for freedom crying against it, you were willing to make the sacrifice. If only you could find someone that at least approaches the concept of a suitable candidate...

Your house was now swarming with bachelors from all over the world. And God knows you tried. You have been trying for several hours, yes, whole _hours_ of Gilbert's yelling how AWESOME your life together would be, of Francis's giving you looks that might have got you pregnant and of timid Kiku's just looking away, shaking and sweating... Oh well… Maybe after a vodka or two, the silly Feliciano would start to look attractive...

"Here you go, Miss. By the way, I've got a message for you." You looked up to face the waiter, blinking, then accepted the tiny piece of paper and unfolded it. _Follow me_ , that was all it said. You were pretty sure you'd already seen the handwriting, just couldn't quite remember where and when.

You eyed the waiter again.

"I'm sorry, who is it from?"

"The gentleman back there just gave it to me. The one that's about to leave."

You turned around, but before you could see to whom the silhouette belonged, the door slammed shut.

It sounded crazy to follow God-knows-who God-knows-where. Nevertheless, the curiosity was slowly triumphing over your fear. _And, honestly,_ you thought as you suddenly noticed Feliks dancing Macarena, _the husband search is a lost cause anyway._

 

* * *

 

You walked out of the manor and, even though the fresh air felt pleasant on your face, you were starting to have second thoughts. The night was a particularly dark one. On a night like this, all you wanted was to have someone to hold your hand, to whisper sweet words in your ear and to keep you warm. Your lifestyle sure was exciting, but, oh, how you wanted to be loved... As you were reaching out to brush the fresh tear off your cheek, something on the ground made your hand stop in mid-air. A flower. You bent over to pick it up. It turned out to be a daisy. You inhaled the scent and drifted away for a while.

You were fourteen again, having just started your new job at Braginsky residence. People had warned you it wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't before the first workday that you realized what you had actually got yourself into. All that pressure, constant threatening and _kolkokol_ … You couldn’t wait to finish your chores just so you could bury your face in the pillows and cry it all out. When you finally entered your room, something caught your eye. Daisies. A whole pot of daisies was now adorning your completely bare bedroom. You caressed the fragile flowers and inhaled the soothing fragrance. Someone had left them there for you. To welcome you, to reassure you, to help you, even if only a little bit. It did help. It gave you just what you needed to survive another day in the white kingdom. And all the other days to come.

You smiled. Another daisy appeared on the grass. Then another. And another. You followed the track until there were no flowers left. To your horror, you realized everything around you was now pitch black and you had absolutely no idea where you were.

"Over here!" a male voice suddenly called. You froze for a while. It sounded familiar, yet at the same time, it didn't.

"Who are you?" you shouted back.

"Come along and you'll see." He laughed. His voice was warm and silky, not too much, though, just enough to make you feel good. Even so, the man was a stranger and a small part of you was still insisting that you shouldn't just follow him into the night like this.

"First things first, do I know you? What's your name?" you retorted half-seriously, half-playfully. No reply came. Everything had grown silent, completely silent. And you panicked once again.

“(Y/n),” the voice breathed in your ear. You almost jumped in fear, which made the man chuckle again.

“Remember me?” he teased.

“Well, it would be easier if I saw your face... or if you gave me your name…”

“But that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”

 _Who the hell is this fool?_ you wondered. Anyway, he didn’t seem dangerous and every distraction was better than getting back to your house and face all those suitors.  _You want to play, huh? Let's play then._

You turned around and reached out, letting your fingers run all over his face, hair and shoulders. He smirked, but his slight trembling revealed how gladly he let you pursue your actions. A minute or so later, despite all those efforts, you _still_ had no idea who he was. As you went down his hand, you realized he was holding something. It took you a while to realize it was a picnic basket. The fellow then reached inside to retrieve something and laid on the ground.

"How about we make ourselves comfortable, mmm?" he breathed, taking a gentle hold of your hand and inviting you to sit down on the thick, fluffy blanket. "We've got all night, after all."

It all felt strangely nice, fun and somewhat thrilling, too. Except this one thing bugging you; a rather important thing.

"Can I know your name now?"

"Not yet," he whispered. You couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. "But I promise you'll find out soon. In the meantime, how about a drink?" He reached into the basket once again and produced a flask, then served you a cup. The tantalizing smell hit your nostrils and you almost jumped with pure joy.

You were sixteen again, still at Russia's house. He would always make you work outside a lot and that year, the winter was exceptionally cruel. The temperature had been deep under the freezing point for some time now and you felt like you were reaching your limit. As if it wasn’t enough, this time, there was not a drop of hot water left in the shower. Defeated, you went straight for your bed, and, still shaking, you let your heavy eyelids down. A while later, a delicious smell made you raise them again. There was now a steaming cup waiting for you on your bedside. You took a tentative gulp - it tasted even better than it smelt. A perfect mix of a rich fruity flavor, herb liquor and spices brought the warmth back to every last piece of your body and lifted your spirits. From then on, every time you got back from snow shoveling or another kind of outdoor winter-time torture, there was a cup of that liquid paradise waiting for you.

 _So this is the friend I’ve never met, my mysterious savior,_ you finally realized. _But it could also be a coincidence. Just because he scattered around a few daisies and brought the drink... Oh, yes, that reminds me - I probably shouldn't drink something from a perfect stranger,_ you though, but you were already down the second cup. With no regrets whatsoever.

The young man took advantage of your distraction and placed his hand over yours. His touch was timid, its softness almost caressing.

"You know, I probably should not be here with you," you admitted. _Yet it feels better than anything I’ve ever done in my whole existence_ , you wanted to add, but he was quicker.

"Yeah, I might be an organ farmer or something."

Your body didn't know whether to shudder or burst into a nervous laugh at his remark, so you did both. He noticed.

"Sorry, that was so inappropriate!" he moaned in despair, covering his face. "I might have grown up, but I still keep saying inappropriate things at inappropriate moments." 

You smiled at his cuteness.

"Don't lose any sleep over it. I just wanted to say that even though it's pitch black all around and I'm probably a bit lost, I don't worry. Something about your presence feels reassuring, like everything will work out just fine.”

You interlaced your fingers with his. He dared a kiss on your forehead.

"I know it's easy to worry," he said in a soft voice. "Life is difficult. But, trust me, you deserve only the best. Never doubt it. You are perfect, like a beautiful sun. Ever since I've met you, there is no darkness in my world anymore. You’re always there in my heart, shining, lighting up my way. Thanks to you, I'll never be lost."

Without warning, another, third memory came back, making the breath catch in your throat.

You were about to turn eighteen and leave the damn house with a special someone. Except the special someone dumped you and, worst of all, it was just before Christmas. You spent most of the holidays in your room, crying your heart out, wondering where to go from there. And then, out of the blue, someone slid a tiny piece of paper under your door. Intrigued, you picked it up and read the beautiful words the man next to you had just pronounced. _And that's where I know the handwriting from,_ you realized.

"It was you… It was you the whole time," you gasped, then reached out and touched his cheek, this time more gently and attentively. It was clean-shaven and hot, surely lit-up pink. He leaned in and your heart stopped for a while.

A pair of soft but daring lips brushed against yours, tenderly teasing. His scent filled your nostrils - an intriguing mix of seaside, forest and the slightest hint of daisies. For a while, all that existed was him and you, that stirring expectation, that impatience quickly growing inside you. Whoever it was, he seemed to know how to make himself desirable. A few seconds later, he finally pushed his lips against yours.

The sensation was new, tingling, caressing and intoxicating at the same time. You aligned your movements with his, moaning lightly into the kiss. That seemed to have spurred him on - he didn't lose any time and drew you closer. A grunt of protest left his mouth when, suddenly, you pulled away.

"I'd like to have your name now," you requested.

"Still?" He laughed. "All that matters is that I'm yours. And I love you," he purred in your ear, then kissed it. Sweet chills encompassed your body. You decided you would try to find out his identity by yourself once more – and, once more, the fun way.

You took hold of his chin, kissing him again, this time more ardently. Taken aback by your roughness at first, he quickly caught up and tried to deepen the kiss. You gladly let him. He tasted of the drink he'd shared with you earlier, filling you with the same sensations. You buried your hands in his hair. It was silky, slightly wavy and warm as the sunlight. You guessed it was probably the same color, too.

Unfortunately (or fortunately? ;) ) this _still_ didn't help you find out who the stranger was, so, curious and perky as you felt, you slid your palms under his shirt. His chest was sleek and nicely toned, the kind that just makes you want to lean against and go to sleep, far better than any pillow in the world. But sleep wasn't even crossing your mind at that very moment.

A timid finger ran all over the buttons of your own shirt, silently asking for permission. You quickly came to a conclusion that tops were overrated anyway and together with your friend, you removed both his and yours. You squirmed a little; your knees were getting sore and you needed to find another position. He quickly offered a solution, taking hold of your hips and laying you on his lap. This also gave him a better access to your now bare chest which he covered in kisses and light bites. Soon, his tongue was tracing your stomach while his thumbs stroked your hips. You didn't fight as he discarded your skirt. On the other hand, the second he touched the hem of your underwear, you realized you should probably do something. Against your own will, you grabbed his hand.

"I'd like to see your face before this happens." Truth be told, you didn't care anymore. What he did felt perfect, so amazing you just wanted to give in. And the mystery wasn't a problem anymore, on the contrary, it was turning you on even further.

"You don't need to see to feel," he replied in a seductive tone, then laid you on your side and took place behind you. His hand reached under the lace to where you were the most sensitive, circling the special spot with light strokes as he nibbled on your neck, his other hand teasing your already wet entrance. All remnants of your will to resist this man were gone now.

You gasped as two fingers slid inside you, gently at first, but quickly growing bolder. His rubs were getting harder too, making the familiar warmth slowly pool in your belly. Soon, breathing seemed too hard to do.

"I... I'm ready for… you," you somehow managed between your moans. But he just laughed under his breath.

"No, (y/n), this is all for you." With that, he trusted in a few more times, rougher and deeper than before, which, along with all the relentless attention on the outside, made you cry out in surprise and bliss, thrown over the edge.

He held you in his arms and kissed your forehead while you recovered from your orgasm. Once you did, you decided that two could play that game.

You reached down his waste, delighted to realize he wasn't indifferent to your closeness. Having removed all the clothing standing in your way, you took hold of his length. He gasped, but didn’t seem displeased with the situation. You pleased him with a firm grip, accelerating bit by bit while, at the same time, stroking his lower areas. Soon, your mysterious lover moaned uncontrollably, his blood close to boiling. This is where you suspended all your actions.

“Your name,” you requested firmly. His only reaction was yet another gasp followed by a long sigh; sounds of frustration, of course. _Good, balance of powers finally switched,_ you thought, triumphant. How little did you know of what he had in store for you!

“I’ll whisper it in your ear,” he said as he drew you closer. Your mouths met and connected in a lingering, insatiable kiss. At the same time, you felt his manhood pleasantly close to your inner thighs. While never interrupting the kiss, you took hold of him and teasingly rubbed him against your once more dripping slit.

“(Y/n), nnhmmm!”

“Your name. Tell me your name,” you commanded, driving him desperate with lust yet again. But you were wondering yourself for how long you’d be able to keep this up. Thankfully, with one simple and determined movement, he solved both your problems.

Being taken had never felt this amazing before. His gentle sliding inside drew all the air out of your lungs and, by the time he entered you completely, you were already biting your lip no to cry out. This man, who was obviously crazy in love with you, never failed to watch over you and made sure you’d always find your way again seemed to be made for you, meant to fulfill all your needs and desires. He filled you so perfectly, his thrusts growing more and more eager, guided by your moans. You let go off everything, just held tight onto _him_ , digging your nails into his back while he rocked your body, grunting between the tender words he kept on breathing in your ear. You had no idea for how long you remained in that hot embrace, but every second of it felt amazing. 

“(Y/n)… _Es Tevi mīlu_ ,” he moaned out loud, obviously close to his sweet end. And, all of a sudden, it made sense, it all made perfect sense… Then, the sensation started to rise abruptly, making you sink even deeper than you thought possible and loving it. Unable to feel yourself anymore, you knew there was only him who could save you. You gave in and let him grab your hand as he fell over the edge, taking you along.

With your senses whipped up to the maximum, your bodies convulsed for a while, melting into one perfect whole.

Even when you finally caught your breaths, he didn’t let go off you, just hugged you closer. You brushed your nose against his and kissed his smile with yours.

Of course, how come you did not realize sooner?!

You wished you could stay skin on skin for a little longer, but the night, mild as it was, was slowly giving you chills.

Hand in hand, you walked back to the lit-up mansion. That was where you finally got to look at your secret lover. His body, which you already explored in the dark, was just as taut as you pictured it. But his face… his face made your heart pound. It was drop dead gorgeous, the look in his eyes loving, honest and warm. Raivis smiled.  
You felt like as long as you could see that smile, this world would be a happy place.

“Remember me now?” He winked.

 _Of course_  you remembered the youngest of Baltics. He was the only one in the house who was your age and you quickly developed a crush on him. But both of you were too shy, so much so you barely ever talked. And, even thought you’d always dreamt that the little gifts were coming from him, you never dared to let your hopes get too high.

“How could I forget you?” you asked, contemplating him lovingly. “It’s just that… I can’t believe it’s you. The last time I saw you, you acted and looked like a little angel.”

“You changed quite a lot, too,” your lover admitted, looking you over, enjoying the view. “I’ve always regretted not confessing to you. And when I heard you were looking for a husband, I understood it was now or never. And just for the record, I’m not that little angel anymore.”

“Sure you aren't. But you sure made me feel heavenly earlier.” You chuckled. He couldn’t help joining in.

“And the best is yet to come,” Raivis said, going down on his knees. Before you could ask what it was about, you noticed a tiny jewel box in his hand. He opened it. A beautiful, splendid handmade ring appeared. It seemed to be shining with all the love, tenderness and the beautiful memories you were about to make. “If you want to, of course…?” he quickly added.

What a silly question it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> **The lemon’s inspired by[this](http://slovakia-chan.deviantart.com/art/Latvia-423602755) picture.** Because deep down, we all know he'll grow up one day. And that he'll be gorgeous.
> 
> The drink I’m talking about is [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riga_Black_Balsam). It’s not to everyone’s liking, but some Latvians say that, when mixed with hot blackcurrant juice and spices like cinnamon, it’s the best possible remedy against the cold. As for daisies, they are one of Latvia's national symbols.
> 
> Anyways... **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :)**  
>  As we say here in France – ‘2016, l’année de la baise’ = ‘2016, the year of sex’ (in French, it rhymes)  
> *waggling eyebrows*


End file.
